narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yakedo Itonami
| image = | status =Alive | birthdate =September 8 | age =500+ | gender = Male | height =7'2" | weight =284 lbs | blood type =O- | hometown = Amegakure | homecountry = Land of Rain | livingcountry = Land of Rain | affiliation = Mokugakure | previous affiliation = Amegakure Land of Iron Shinigami | occupation =Pseudo- , | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Depends | previous partner = | family =NONE | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =S-rank | classification = Shinobi Samurai | reg =KON-009 | academy =N/A | chunin =N/A | jonin =N/A | bounty =両100,000,000,000,000 | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Swift Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden = | unique =-Utilizes in combat -Healing Factor -Can absorb chakra -Enhanced Reflexes -'Armoured' Chakra | nature = Swift Release Lightning Release Wind Release Yin Release | jutsu ='All Basic Techniques' Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Swift Release: Shattering Speed Swift Release: Grounded Flight Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Black Panther Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Lightning Release: Chakra Mode Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind Raijin Storm Bolt Lightning Release: Condensed Lightning Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Rapid Wind Chaotic Seal Water Droplet Reflection Sight Enlargement Technique Shrinking Technique Genjutsu: Shadowed Moon Hiding in Surface Technique Genjutsu: Thousand Eye Implosion Chaotic Illusion: Demonic Touch Gaseous Genjutsu: Oni Steam Gaseous Genjutsu: Helium of Chaos Four Red Yang Formation Repulsion Technique Magic Lantern Body Technique Kenjutsu: Blooming New Season TBA | taijutsu = | weapons =Genkou Blade Seibutsukei Talisman | tools =Shuriken, Kunai, Scrolls, }} is an ancient shinobi, and was transformed into a in times before that of the chaotic realm of war. Once a citizen of the original Hidden Rain Village, he was miraculously transformed into a being of power, able to forcefully fuse and possess others when needed. Yakedo travels across all realms, looking for a worthy permanent host. Yakedo once travelled to the Land of Iron, where he would undergo a severe change. Already knowing the basics of chakra principles, he had to cast that aside as he focused on becoming a Kenjutsu master. He trained for most of life, two hundred years to be exact, and became one of the best Kenjutsu practitioners. Yakedo is known to wield blades with mastery, and has been joked to be able to engage in swordplay while fast asleep. Yakedo is known to engage combat when angered, his temper consistently getting the better of him. Yakedo, as a spirit, is able to fuse with others, and acts as somewhat of a . Once he has found himself a host, he fuses with them, and is sealed within a cage in his host's concious. Although Yakedo is easily able to persuade others into opening the cage, which lets him take over, he dislikes the cage that he is surrounded in, worried that he may encounter someone who will not hand the reins over to him. Above all, Yakedo is a scholarly soul, consistently studying the various techniques of others, be it via a host or via his own perception, Yakedo is consistently intrigued by human nature, and the varying amounts of chakra amongst them all. Yakedo is known to kill any humans he finds powerful, and stores their within a talisman he carries with himself, and is able to release any techniques found within his victims' DNA. Yakedo eventually found his way to Mokugakure, a Hidden Village which had been recently founded. Despite its recent birth, the Village's statistics were quite better when compared to other villages. Yakedo soon became a shinobi of the village, and protects the village with all of his heart. Background Beginnings Born within the second week of , Yakedo was brought into this plagued existence. He was one of the rare users of the near-extinct Swift Release, a bloodline limit which essentially granted the user of said bloodline to have speeds unheard of. Yakedo showed signs of this ability at a young age, occasionally appearing at spontaneous locations. He would go from the inside of his small hut into other huts, crib to outside, and many other seemingly spontaneous teleportations. This in fact was not a teleportation, but a techniques known as the Shadowless Flight, which allowed the user to move from one location to another at speeds which made it seem like the users shadow is nonexistent, and the movement resembles that of teleportation. Upon the discovery of this bloodline dwelling within Yakedo, many were sent into a state of shock and disbelief, and they wondered how Yakedo's peasant parents had such a potent bloodline, and had passed it down to their child. The initial confusion eventually passed upon discovery that Yakedo's father was not his biological father, and Yakedo's birth was indeed the result of an affair between his biological mother and an unnamed traveller. This revelation did not sink in well with Yakedo's father, and his father slowly shifted into a drunken individual, with a heavy alcholic issue. This transformation occurred when the ever-so young Yakedo was merely six, and the change frightened him. As Yakedo's father transformed into a drunken man, Yakedo found himself leaving his house more often, and observing the children of wealthier families attending a shinobi academy. He would observe their fights, seeing the taijutsu they utilized, the genjutsu, and the ninjutsu which the students utilized. On his own time, he would practise the techniques he had observed, eventually mastering these useful assets. However, as time went on, Yakedo soon found himself easily bored when he viewed the academy students, as he had already mastered the needed techniques. One day, a group of came storming into Amegakure, and these warriors had soon herded most of the citizens to the town square. One of them, the one Yakedo presumed was the leader, began a speech. He spoke about the Samurai Creed, and their skills in the art of Kenjutsu. The speech enchanted the young Yakedo, and soon, he wished to become one of these skilled practitioners in the bladed art. After a display of their mastery in Kenjutsu, the young seven-year-old Yakedo was enchanted by the Samurai, and had made up his mind to become one of them. The Samurai had announced that they would stay the night, and would occupy one of Amegakure's inns. Yakedo observed the Samurai as they entered their inn, leaving their carriage and valuables out in the open. Once it was midnight, Yakedo made his move. Yakedo packed up all of his belongings, spare clothes, and a small . As he carefully exited his household, he had a moment of hesitation. Would he ever meet his mother again? The young Yakedo dismissed the thought and made his way over to the inn, where the Samurai had left all of their belongings. Yakedo carefully hopped into the back of a carriage, and covered himself in hay to disguise himself from being found. As he adjusted his body, he slowly began to doze off. Yakedo woke to the impact of his body being thrown against a rough surface, before he face-planted into a white surface. He slowly stood up, unused to the cold, and was able to feel the snow against his feet. Yakedo looked up, and saw he was surrounded by a group of Samurai. They began to question him, asking him how Yakedo had made his way to a Land of Iron village. Yakedo answered all of their questions, telling them how he had snuck out of his home and how he made his way into the carriage. When Yakedo was asked why he had snuck into one of their carriages. Yakedo told them that he had done so as he wanted to master the art of Kenjutsu. The Samurai were at first confused at such an answer. They began to laugh, thinking that Yakedo was lying. Soon, they realized that the young child was not lying, and the Head Samurai took Yakedo under his wing. Yakedo's training began almost instantly. He was forced to practise a single sword slash a thousand times every hour if he wished to truly master the art of Kenjutsu. With every slash, thousands of mistakes were found. The angling, the speed, the power put into the swing were all factors in the failure of a young Yakedo. He trained constantly, often depriving himself of sleep in order to master the art at a quicker rate. After years upon years, Yakedo had improved, to such an extent where his sensei did not find faults in Yakedo’s technique. However, Yakedo began to find faults with his swordplay. He often blamed himself if he missed the target by a mere millimeter. Yakedo kept training and training, until he was somewhat satisfied with his swordplay. The once seven-year-old Yakedo had now shifted into a twenty-seven year old, and was regarded as the best swordsmen in all of the Land of Iron. Yakedo however, was far to humble, and would still belittle his swordsmanship. Yakedo was soon made Head Samurai, following the death of his former sensei. At first overcome with grief, Yakedo was forced to endure the pain, and took on the responsibilities which came with being a Head Samurai. A few months after Yakedo becoming the Head Samurai, he was informed of an incoming attack squad. An entire army worth of shinobi were heading their way. Yakedo was immediately sent into a state of worry, and he told his people to evacuate the village as soon as possible. He waited until everyone had left, before closing the gates to their village, locking Yakedo himself inside. The people were at first initially confused, and Yakedo simply told them to find shelter elsewhere. Hours seemed liked years as Yakedo awaited the attackers. Yakedo had completely prepared himself for the battle, both physically and mentally. Yakedo had donned his glorious armour, a set expertly forged at the perfect conditions. Yakedo had also remained calm throughout the waiting process, preparing himself for all the murders he would commit. As Yakedo closed his eyes, he heard the sound of gates being knocked down, and Yakedo snapped his eyes open, only to witness an army charging in. Yakedo charged in towards the army himself, beginning to slay everyone in his sight. The invasion began in waves. First ten men, then a hundred, then a thousand, then ten thousand and so on. Yakedo stood his ground, and slayed all that came his way. With every slash, the satisfying sound of a corpse collapsing into the fresh snow could easily be heard, the sound soothing Yakedo. Many wounds were inflicted upon Yakedo. Sword slashs, burns, stab wounds, object lodged in him, missing appendages, and many others were but the minor of wounds. Yakedo dismissed the pain, his mind only being driven by the need to allow time for his people to escape. Yakedo fought for seven days straight, not sleeping once, and eventually, he had defeated the army himself. He was overcome with pure and agonizing pain afterwards. The impacts of his many wounds came crashing upon him, combined with the sleep deprivation. The pain proved to be too much, and Yakedo collapsed, now dead. Redemption Yakedo’s death was shortlived, as in the afterlife, he was soon greated by a Shinigami. Yakedo was at first shaken, confused about his location. Yakedo collected his thoughts, and confronted the Death God. The Shinigami began to chuckle after hearing Yakedo’s flurry of questions. The Shinigami explained to Yakedo that he was in a state of limbo, a state between life and death. Yakedo didn’t allow for the Shinigami to continue, and he asked the creature why he was here. The Shinigami answered with a bland tone, saying that the Shinigami was offering a chance for Yakedo to return to the realm of the living, as a being who could not die by aging. Yakedo was about to agree when the Shinigami resumed what it had been saying. It told that the ‘immortal’ life would be granted to Yakedo if he was to serve the Shinigami. Yakedo was immediately confused. Serving the Shinigami? The mere thought was preposterous. Yakedo was prepared to deny the request, and allow for his soul to head to the realm of the dead when a though came crashing upon him. If Yakedo was to serve the Shinigami, Yakedo would be granted ‘immortal’ life, and he could forever help his people. The loyalty within Yakedo overcame him, and Yakedo accepted the Shinigami's conditions. The Shinigami grinned, and a new sensation of pure pain overcame the once powerful Yakedo. Yakedo felt as if his blood was boiling, as if liquid hot metal was being poured down his throat, as if Yakedo’s own bones were shattering within himself. The pain suddenly vanished, and Yakedo found himself where his body had collapsed. He looked around, and saw that his village had been decimated. Yakedo’s home for the last twenty-seven years of his life had been swept away. Yakedo stood up, and was beginning to make his way to his people when he suddenly collapsed. The Shinigami began to speak in Yakedo’s mind, ordering him to eliminate the leader of a distant village. Yakedo first objected against the order, until an unbearable pain overcame him. Yakedo yelled for the pain to stop and agreed with the Shinigami's plans to kill a village leader. Yakedo began his travels to the distant village, which would be a day’s distance by foot. His weary journey began, the blizzards in the mountains picking up. Yakedo’s armour had vanished, and he was clothed only by his golden kimono, which allowed for little warmth. His blade sheathed to his back, Yakedo kept walking into the distance. Yakedo eventually made his way to an inn known as the ‘’’Green Dragonfly’’’. Yakedo stumbled into the inn, exhausted. Yakedo made his way into the room he was assigned, and began to doze off. The morning Yakedo woke, he was momentarily confused. Where was he? He soon collected his bearings and went over the incidents that had occurred recently, including both his death and resurrection. The idea temporarily disturbed him, until a thought even more disturbing struck him. Yakedo now served the Shinigami. The mere thought shook him to his core. How could he serve a creature that was so despicable? With no choice but to accomplish the task of the Shinigami, Yakedo left the inn, and resumed his distant journey. Within a few hours of departing the inn, Yakedo soon arrived at the village. Yakedo grabbed his head in agony as the Shinigami began to speak. The Shinigami informed Yakedo that the leader was in the tallest building, at the highest floor. As soon as the Shinigami ceased to speak, the migraine that had overcome Yakedo faded away. Yakedo looked up at the building, realizing that the fastest way would be to perform a shadowless flight. Easily utilizing his bloodline’s technique, he manifested himself in the office of the leader. The leader quickly spotted Yakedo, and charged towards Yakedo. As with any village in the Land of Iron, the leader was a highly skilled samurai. Yakedo quickly unsheathed his blade, parrying the incoming strike. The swords clashed once again, Yakedo using the force as a ‘pivot’ of sorts to rearrange his footing, and jumped over his opponent. Yakedo slashed his blade down the back of the opponent. The oppose groaned in agony, stumbling forwards. The man turned around, quickly slashing at Yakedo’s eye. The sharp edge came in contact with the eye, immediately blinding Yakedo. The pain reverberated throughout Yakedo, the immense agony flowing within. As Yakedo’s vision began to fade, the pain vanished, and his eye began to heal. Yakedo, at first confused, realized that this was a gift from the Shinigami. Shocked that he would be thanking the Shinigami, Yakedo resumed his battle, quickly disarming and murdering his opponent. As soon as the opponents corpse hit the wooden floor, Yakedo heard incoming footsteps. Yakedo quickly ‘flew’ out of the building, and until he was a good distance away from the village. These shenanigans went on for some two hundred years. Yakedo, not being able to age, had been executing these tasks with no way to stop this murderous rampage. Yakedo was sick and tired of all the murdering, and he needed a way to end it. Yakedo found only one situation to end this rampage. An idea, which in theory was impossible, which would end all the unnecessary deaths. Yakedo realized that the only way to leave this horrendous fate would be to murder the Shinigami, so Yakedo could finally head off to the realm of the dead. Betrayal TBA Category:Fanon Characters Category:Main Character Category:KONTON Category:Wind Release User Category:Lightning Release User Category:Swift Release Category:Swift Release User Category:Characters who's gender is male Category:Badass Category:Powerful Category:Infoboxes using unknown icon